New and Unknown threats and amazing new companions for the doctor!
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: When the Doctor and River Song choose to go on one last set of adventures they unexpectedly get a timelord daughter from the heart of the tardis and meet a possibly hostile alien race. Will the Doctor be able save earth from the Seadrin, save a boy and his family, and except his new daughter and companions find out in this story please review!
1. OC's

Chapter 1 O.C.'s

**A.N.: This is my first Dr. Who fan fiction. Please review and leave me any thoughts or ideas for my O.C.'s.**

Antietam

Gender: Female

Mother/Father:River Song/ The Doctor

Age: 14

Outfit: Ivory form fitting tank top, grey skinny jeans, and red running shoes

hair and eye color: straight platinum blond hair and aquamarine eyes

Backstory: Antietam was created by the heart of the Tardis and the combination of the Doctor's and River Song's blood.

Tech

Gender: Male

Mother/Father:Semarah/Conner Sting

Age: 14

Outfit: Black hoodie, with black short sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and black gym shoes

hair and eye color: Short black hair and indigo eyes

Backstory: Tech was an experimental birth using Semarah a seadrin and Conner Sting a human to be turned into a weapon in the eventual seadrin invasion of earth! As soon as he met Antietam, The Doctor, and River Song he knew he could free his parents and save earth.

Semarah

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Outfit: Grey cut off tank top creating a mid drift, white shorts, and blue sandals

Hair and eye color: Black hair and indigo eyes

Backstory: Tech's mother and betrayed her own race of the Seadrin. She fell for Conner Sting and would not kill him when she was told.

Conner Sting

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Outfit: short sleeved grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and black gym shoes

Backstory: He is a time and space traveler from the future. He ended up falling for Semarah and promised her a new home and safe haven.


	2. Final Adventures and New surprises 2

Final Adventures and New Surprises.

**An: Here's the second chapter tell me what you think!**

The Doctors' P.O.V.

I chose to take River on one last set of adventures. I knew that River couldn't refuse considering that this was her lively hood. At this moment we were in the middle of flying towards a planet I didn't know existed. As we were landing the people of the planet started to attack. What is the first question I ask new aliens,"Who are you?" is what I asked.

The first soldier his weapon pointed at me answered,"We are the seadrin native to this planet known as Aquaria, and you are?"

"Where are my manors?" I asked,"I am The Doctor last of the timelords and this is my wife River Song."

He nodded and he said,"I you are the last of you kind and a timelord might I ask for your help?"

I smiled and nodded while River nodded tentatively I said,"Of corse we're always willing to help. Then I noted a boy but he looked to be human but I didn't say anything. "My people are planing on invading the earth and the reason is our water has been poisoned please we need your help?"

Before he could tell me how I could help he was shot. I saw a aquamarine scaled people that looked like humans other than the scales. River said,"We should go Doctor!"

I nodded and then started running deeper into the Tardis dragging River behind me. I knew more soldiers were closing on us. I knew we were near the heart of the Tardis. We were standing above the beautiful golden orb like heart. As we stood there we each got shot in the hand and our blood fell into the heart.

Antietam's P.O.V.

I heard a female voice. She said,"You're the daughter of the Doctor and River Song."

"What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly.

"I am the Tardis. I create you to protect my family the Doctor and River included!"

she replied.

"So you created me from the blood of the Doctor and River?" I asked.

She answered,"Yes! Help them please!"

"I will," I answered.

I pulled away and jumped towards the walkway. I stood between the to groups of people I noted I was glowing orange but I focused on defending my parents. I started attacking them. The ones attacking my parents ran and my father asked,"Who are you and where did you come from?"

Before I could answer I backed out.

**An:Cliffhanger please tell me what YOU readers think and tell me how I could be a better writer without doing it every chapter also BOW TIES ARE COOL! Cheetah Suno out!**


	3. New Daughter and New Friends! 3

A Daughters beginning and new friends

**An: Here is my new chapter and I am going to be introducing a few more of my O.C.'s. Also please leave reviews. Again I thank the following for following this story: Cristiane Silva, MissSarahG1, and don't-panic-it's-eleven. On with the story!**

Rivers P.O.V.

After we started being chased by the creatures of Aquaria both the Doctors and my hands were cut. I hissed in pain while my husband said,"Ow!"

I rolled my eyes and just as I thought we were done for then I knew something would happen that neither I nor the Doctor would understand. Weird sounds were coming from the tardis' heart. The Doctor started disabling the enemy soldiers weapons. There were so many and as soon as we were about to get killed a bright light appeared in front of us. As the light started to die I saw a fair skinned girl with platinum blond hair and aquamarine eyes. She would get hit on occasion by a blast from their guns but she would always manage to land a hit on one of the soldiers or another. After all of the soldiers retreated the Doctor asked,"Who are you and where did you come from?"

Before she could answer or do anything the rest of her glow faded and she blacked out. "Doctor, should we get her scanned and find out at least who she is?", I asked

The Doctor nodded and said,"I really want to know who she is and how she got here."

I understood where he was coming from and if I knew anything he was always protective of his tardis. We took her and got her scanned. When her results came on the screen we learned she was our daughter and as we kept testing she woke up and asked,"Surprised that I'm your daughter and I've only existed for an hour?"

The Doctor turned around and I nodded. The Doctor asked,"Who are you and were did you come from?"

The girl answered,"I thought you asked that question already and I will only answer if you don't ask it again."

"It would behoove you to answer his questions," I replied

She nodded and said,"My name is Antietam and The Tardis created me to save you. I am in fact your daughter and when your blood fell into the heart of the tardis it created me. I guess that also in fact I am a Timelord."

As I looked at the girl and heard her name I knew this had to be the work of the tardis. Only the tardis knows everything about the Doctor. After a few minutes we noticed the boy from earlier. Antietam asked,"There has to be a reason you keep showing up here, what is it?"

Tech's P.O.V.

When she asked the question I thought she was teasing but I answered anyway,"My mother is one of the natives and my father is human. They're being treated as slaves and they are my only family I need your help!"

The girl said,"I know you can accept me. If I believe him will you believe him?"

The older man I knew to be the Doctor answered,"Yes Antietam because you are my daughter and maybe all together we can save both planets and I know what he says is sincere."

The other woman and Antietam smiled. Then Antietam asked,"What is your name?"

My answer was,"Tech. My name is Tech."

She then proceeded with introductions,"Well Tech. My name is Antietam and this is the Doctor, River Song, and your currently in the Tardis."

We shook hands and after that River asked,"Why were your parents arrested?"

I could tell that my face changed quickly but I knew the Doctor had the right to know. I answered with,"I was part of an experiment in which my mother and father had to come from separate worlds so that they could hide on earth and pass off as humans. In the process my mother and father fell in love. My mother had to kill my father after I was born but she couldn't so both she and my father were enslaved."

As everyone started to understand my problem they were also shocked. The Doctor then asked,"What do the leaders of this planet plan to do?"

"The people of this planet are know as the Seadrin 1st of all and 2nd because the waters of the planet have been poisoned they plan to flood the earth a take it as their own," I answered

River asked,"Have the scientist of your planet figure out how to fix the problem?"

I nodded and replied,"Yes, but the leaders think only of what they want! They don't want to save our planet they want a new one!"

Antietam then asked,"What do we do then?"

**An: Well this ends Chapter 3! I hope you've enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. Advetures with the Natives 4

**Adventures with the Natives**

**AN: Here is the 4th chapter. This is just a little moment between Antietam and Tech. Until I figure out what to do next.**

Antietam's P.O.V.

My father was pacing so much I was getting restless. I decided to go outside and keep watch. I went outside and left the door open just a crack so I could get back in. I stared out at the area where we had been charged. All I could say to myself was,"How can a place be this beautiful and nice as this have such a bad government."

That's when I heard a voice that said,"Well not everything is what it seems."

I looked back to see Tech standing behind me. I asked,"What are you doing here Tech?"

"Well you seemed a little restless and wound up and I was worried about you,"Tech answered

I smiled lightly at him. He looked to be a little embarrassed but also very happy. I was calm but I then noticed heat was rising on my cheeks. I thought to myself, _He's cute I wonder if he's seeing anyone_. As this thought crossed my mind a few of the natives encircled us. One of them said,"Well Well Well. What do we have here? A love story between experiment 12 and a little girly?"

When he called me girly I was pushed over the edge. Tech could tell and he punched the guy in the face. As another one charged him I jumped between them and I got ready to fight him.

Tech's P.O.V.

After I punched the one guy in the face the other charged me. Before he could reach me however Antietam jumped between us. Then Antietam knocked the guy out with one punch. In a few minutes I did the same to the guy who called her girly. When all was said and done she and I kissed on the lips. She and I blushed and went to different parts of the Tardis. All I could think as we split ways was, _She's hot I wonder what she's really like._

**AN:Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Plans for a Revolution

Plans for a revolution made in a Police Box?

**AN: Well guy's sorry I haven't updated in a while here is the next chapter Please R&R (Read & Review).**

Doctor's P.O.V.

Antietam and Tech had left the Tardis out of boredom. When Antietam walked back in with Tech she looked frazzled. Her face was blushing and her eye's were wide. Tech looked the same way except for the fact that he was walking more slowly he and she had gone separate ways. After they both left River walked in and said,"You have no idea as to what your going to do. Do you?"

I looked at her and answered,"River you know I have a plan."

River retorted with,"Umm hum. What is it then?"

I had to think fast she knew I didn't have any idea of what to do. There were so many ideas in my head but none seemed to fit. "Well Doctor?" River said. Then I got an idea and abruptly said," Well I do have an idea but I need everyone to agree get Antietam and Tech."

She nodded and left the room I could tell she was unsure if she should get Tech and Antietam. She did however leave to get them. That's when I wondered."Is what I'm doing wrong?"

River's P.O.V.

I was worried about what the Doctor had planed, but I looked for Antietam and Tech anyway. When I found Antietam she was sitting down in a bedroom her palms faced upward and her head bowed down. She was praying. I fact It looked like she was praying to God. I didn't ask though I did say,"The Doctor needs everyone's vote to do this plan."

She nodded and we went to find Tech. We walked through every walkway and path in the Tardis twice until we finally found him. I said the same thing him I said to Antietam and we headed to the control room. When we got there and I asked,"So Doctor what's the plan?"

"We start a revolution, get Tech's parents, and solve the water problem. Not exactly in that order," The Doctor said.

Tech said,"Let's do it!"

Antietam nodded, and I said,"Alright."

We all had agreed to this plan. We started right away to make plans.

Antietam's P.O.V.

My dad was hard at work he was trying to figure out how to start a revolution. Then I realized that the one thing that makes people mad more than anything else in when there is an easy solution to a problem and they use the hardest possible solution. "Dad",I said he looked at me with a smile,"I think we can kill 2 birds with one stone."

"What's your plan Warrior?" he asked.

"We could use the scientist's solution to save their planet causing the Seadrin to turn on their own leader," I said

Dad nodded and said,"Antietam that is a smart plan!"

Tech then said,"Before we carry out that plan we will want to get my parents and all the slaves out of chains."

Dad looked at him slowly without anger and said,"How are we supposed to do that?"

Tech answered,"If we can move the Tardis to the coordinates 5-7a we will be able to get the guards into the Tardis thinking it's a Police Box and lock them in." we were both surprised. We all agreed on a plan.

Tech's P.O.V.

We all went to sleep that night. For we knew tomorrow we we would be doing many things tomorrow. That night all I could dream about was my mother my father and the revolution.

Meanwhile...

Semarah's P.O.V.

As the night went on all I could think was _"Will we ever be free."_ I looked to the stars and hoped that Tech had found the Doctor. With all my fear for his safety and and my family I looked at Conner. He was sleeping and calm. I woke him and asked,"Do you think Tech is ok?"

Conner answered,"For her sake I hope so."

His hand flat on my stomach. The one secret I would never share with anyone was that I was now with a baby my very own daughter.

Conner Sting's P.O.V.

Semarah laid back down. I understood why she worried that Tech might not have made it. We both worried for our baby girl and we wished that we could just leave. There were moments where I would pray for her when we first met. I then chose to do it again for Tech and her as well. I prayed,"Dear God, Please protect our family. Grant us freedom without fear of death. Allow this planet freedom from the lies and evil of its' leaders. Amen."

Then I went back to sleep.

**AN: There's my twist. Please review and tell me what you think. See Ya!**


End file.
